Breaking Point
by Sparxyu
Summary: Oneshot. Disaster strikes when Lelouch and Suzaku go on a school trip right before Christmas. SuzaLelou


**A/N: **

**Yeah, this is gonna be a Christmas fic. Forewarning, though: near-death experiences involved. So, uh, be prepared 'cuz you're strapped in for the long haul if you've chosen to read this!!!!!!!!! This is my first-ever Code Geass Christmas fic, so please be nice! Oh, btw, I wrote this b4 & it's the same fic, but I'm re-uploading it 'cuz I left out a few things in the first edition & didn't realize it until after I'd uploaded it. Oh, & I uh, DON'T own Code Geass. T.T I cry.**

**Breaking Point **

**by: Sparxyu**

Winter approached quickly for Ashford Academy. Snow fell outside and students often gazed out of the school's windows, their eyes glazed over as they became lost in the worlds of their daydreams or memories of childhood holidays.

So was it for Lelouch Lamperouge. He smiled to himself as memories of Christmases past, spent with Nunnally and Suzaku, ran through his head like a video tape rewinding itself.

_'Suzaku...'_ the grin grew even bigger as he thought of his best friend. _'Who knew I'd end up falling in love with him?'_

A voice from the loudspeaker startled Lelouch out of his thoughts. "Attention, all students! On Friday, December 12th, there will be an ice skating trip as a special, pre-Christmas treat! Anyone who wishes to come MUST sign up in front of the cafeteria before eating lunch today. The cost is five dollars."

_'Heh,'_ thought Lelouch. _'An ice skating trip? Ridiculous...'_ A slight sigh escaped his lips as the bell rang and he walked out of his classroom.

As he was heading toward the cafeteria, someone called his name.

"Hey! Lelouch!" Suzaku called. "Wait up a sec!"

Lelouch whirled, slightly startled as Suzaku's voice caught his attention. A small grin made its way onto his face. "Hey, Suzaku. What's up?"

"Not much," Suzaku responded, his features alight with a cheerful grin. "What about you?"

"Nothing much, really."

"So, uh, did you hear about the trip?" Suzaku asked, shuffling his feet sheepishly.

"Yeah, I heard about it."

"Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm going," Suzaku wheedled, flashing Lelouch a sexily cheerful smirk.

_'Damn him and his sexiness,'_ Lelouch thought to himself. "I'm just not going!" he told Suzaku.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Suzaku whimpered, pouting cutely. "I just wanna have a good time with you 'cause you're my best friend."

"Oh, all right. I'll go."

"Cool. Let's go pay."

And that, along with five dollars paid in cash, was how Lelouch Lamperouge got sucked into a deal via his best friend/crush's cuteness.

**Friday, December 12th:**

The bus ride to the skating rink would take two hours from Ashford Academy. Wrapped in a warm jacket, scarf and gloves, Lelouch took his seat on the bus next to Suzaku and took to staring out the window. He didn't notice the smile on Suzaku's face as he watched his friend.

_'Lelouch looks so cute all bundled up like that,' _Suzaku was thinking to himself. _'He seems pretty happy now and that makes me feel so good.' _

Indeed, Lelouch's amethyst orbs seemed to shine contentedly as he stared out the window.

_'I wonder what he's thinking about...' _Suzaku mused.

Finally, they reached their destination. After taking attendance, the teacher announced where they were and told them to act in an orderly fashion before she picked up her clipboard and a small emergency kit that had been specially prepared for the trip.

Everyone filed out of the bus.

Surprised by the beauty of the rink, Suzaku leaned forward and whispered in his friend's ear, "Look, Lelouch. Isn't it amazing?"

The rink was actually a frozen lake with a barrier around it. Ringed by snow around the outside of the barrier and dotted with pine trees in the distance it was a winter wonderland.

"It's incredible."

"Come on, Lelouch. Let's go over here and get our skates on." Suzaku led him over to a wooden bench.

Sitting down, the two of them strapped the skates around their ankles and tied the laces as tightly as they would go. Slipping the guards off, they made their way toward the opening in the barrier that led out onto the ice.

Suzaku set out around the lake, doing tricks. He did a double-axel in midair, landing gracefully. Lelouch became entranced with every passing minute that he watched Suzaku.

"Ok," he told Suzaku, smirking. "Now it's my turn to show you some of my tricks."

But, as he skated toward the middle, Lelouch felt the ice shift underneath his feet. He cried out in alarm.

Panic took root as Suzaku's heart leaped to his throat. "Kuso!"

He tore his skates from his feet and took off running toward the break in the ice, not caring if he slipped or fell. A yelp escaped his throat as Lelouch went under the water.

Ripping off his jacket with violent force almost enough to rip it, he thrust it to the ground beside him and attempted to dive into the water, but a grip around his waist prevented him from doing so.

"Suzaku! Suzaku, stop!" He turned and recognized Rivalz, who was holding him tightly in what was an oddly surprisingly strong grip. He draped the coat back around Suzaku's shoulders.

A _thwip_! caught Suzaku's attention. The teacher had pulled out her cell phone and was calling 911. "Yes, we have a young man who just fell through the ice at Okami-Hi Skating Rink," Her voice was quick, panicked.

Minutes later, a rescue team arrived and pulled Lelouch, shivering, out of the water.

Suzaku quickly stepped forward. "Give him to me!" he demanded, his voice so harsh it seemed to the rescue team that he'd tear apart anyone who told him otherwise.

Reluctantly, the team waited until Suzaku was sitting down and placed Lelouch in his arms. As Lelouch was lowered into his lap, Suzaku noticed that his lips, fingers and other features were purple with cold.

Tears escaped Suzaku's closed eyelids as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch and held him close to himself in a bridal style fashion as he pulled him closer to his chest, trying desperately to keep him warm. Tugging at the jacket draped around his shoulders, he pulled it off and wrapped it around his friend tightly.

A moan escaped from Lelouch as he gasped hugely, taking in as much air as possible. He opened his eyes for just a few seconds, not focusing. Then he burrowed his head deeper into Suzaku's shirt, his eyes closing and quick, shallow breaths wracking his body.

Paramedics soon arrived on the scene, taking Lelouch from Suzaku's grip, bundling him in blankets and strapping him to a gurney. A pure cry of anguish and suffering unleashed itself from Suzaku's lips as they did so.

"Are any members of his family here?" a paramedic questioned the teacher.

She shook her head. "Nai, there is no one. He has a younger sister and a maid, but the sister is blind and hardly ever leaves the house unless he is with her. However, I'm pretty sure that that young man over there, Suzaku Kururugi, would like to go with you. He's Lelouch's best friend and the two of them have known each other since childhood. Thick as thieves and nearly like brothers, they are."

The paramedic nodded, sympathy clouding his eyes. He turned to Suzaku, asking, "Coming with us?"

Suzaku, still in a deep state of shock, managed a weak nod and clambered into the ambulance after the gurney in a clammy state. He took Lelouch's hand in his own, absentmindedly stroking the back of it with his thumb and holding it tightly with his other hand.

Only one thought ran through his head. _'This is all my fault.'_

Once they reached the hospital, the paramedics and other hospital staff wasted no time in unloading Lelouch from the ambulance as quickly as possible.

Ron, the paramedic who had asked Suzaku if he wanted to come, walked over. "Are you all right?"

Suzaku looked at him, unable to say anything. His lower lip trembled and his eyes showed many emotions. Shock, sadness, worry, anguish; pure pain. He tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over in front of a complete and total stranger.

Seeing this, Ron wrapped an arm around Suzaku's shoulders, saying in a gentle voice, "Come on," and steered him toward the waiting room, where he collapsed into a chair and gave the floor his listless stare.

Hours turned into what seemed like days, but finally, Dr. Oseki came out of the ER. He was a tall young man with kind, electric blue eyes and short brown hair. He caught sight of a young man with honey-brown hair and sad emerald eyes, staring at the floor as though he could sink into it and everything would be better.

"Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku's head snapped up at the sound of his name, his attention caught.

"That is you, isn't it?"

Suzaku nodded. "Hai?"

"Well, then, Suzaku," the doctor started. "I'd like you to know that your friend Lelouch is going to be just fine. He should be waking up in about half an hour and I'd be willing to put money on it that he'd like to see a friendly face first thing. So, if you'll just follow me, you can see Lelouch again."

Another nod came from Suzaku as he followed the doctor through the corridor and into an elevator. Dr. Oseki pressed four and they soon reached their destination: room A55.

Suzaku thanked the doctor and was just about to reach for the doorknob, when Dr. Oseki reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Before you go in, I have something I'd like to say to you," he told Suzaku, smiling gently. "The paramedics told me that you were trying to keep your friend warm before they came. If you hadn't done that, Lelouch would be dead right now. You saved his life. I'm proud of you, even though I don't know you that well. You may go in."

"Arigatou, doctor," Suzaku responded. He opened the door and walked into room A55.

The sight that met his eyes broke his heart into a thousand pieces, making him burst into tears again.

Lelouch lay on a bed in the center of the room. His skin was paler than the color of the snow outside and his lips, although no longer purple, were still a dark shade of indigo. Suzaku pulled a chair up next to the bed, taking Lelouch's hand into his own once more and letting tears of mixed feelings, like happiness and anguish, flow down his cheeks.

Three and a half hours later, Lelouch's eyes fluttered open, slits of purple making themselves visible.

"Where... am I?" Lelouch questioned aloud, staring at the ceiling in complete and utter confusion.

"You're in the hospital," came Suzaku's soft answer.

Lelouch turned his head toward the sound of his best friend's voice. "S-Suzaku?" he breathed. "Wha? What happened?"

"We went on the school ice-skating trip and you fell through the ice," Suzaku replied. "I was scared."

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time, since you got in and out of the ambulance."

"Oh, um, arigatou."

"For what?"

"Staying here with me."

"You're welcome," Suzaku replied warmly.

**2 hours later:**

A knock sounded at the door. Upon opening it, in stepped none other than Dr. Oseki. His eyes landed on Suzaku first. "Is he awake yet?"

"Hai."

The doctor turned to Lelouch. "Konnichiwa, Lelouch. I'm glad to see you're awake. My name is Dr. Oseki." He offered his hand to Lelouch, who shook it carefully. "You gave us quite a scare, you know," the doctor continued. "In fact, if it weren't for this young man over here, you'd more than likely be dead. He saved your life."

Suzaku's cheeks turned a shade of cherry and he lowered his gaze to the floor, apparently embarrassed.

"I'm glad to see you're on the road to recovery, Lelouch," the doctor said and he slipped out the door.

Later that night, Lelouch was awakened by the sound of soft crying. He turned his head toward the right to see Suzaku sitting in his chair, tears running down his cheeks.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked tenatively, reaching out and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

"Huh?" Suzaku responded. "Oh, gomen nasai, Lelouch. Did I wake you up?"

"It's ok," his friend assured him gently. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Gomen," Suzaku murmured. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed by this whole situation. I mean, if I hadn't convinced you to go on that skating trip, you wouldn't have fallen through the ice and ended up here."

"Wait a minute. You're not telling me that you think this whole thing is your fault, are you?"

Suzaku shifted his gaze, glancing at the floor.

"Oh, Suzaku, don't think that. Please. Come here." Lelouch shifted toward the left in the bed, patting the space next to him.

Suzaku laid down, facing him and directing his gaze to the sheets. "But this is all my fault," he protested.

A smack upside his head forced him to listen to what Lelouch had to say.

"Now, you listen to me, Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch gently began. "NONE of this was your fault. It was an accident and no one was at fault, all right?"

"But--"

Lelouch cut Suzaku off. "'But' nothing," he said. "If I hear you trying to blame yourself for this, I'll knock you out as soon as I feel better again, do you understand me?"

A small smile crept onto Suzaku's face. _'Same old Lelouch,'_ he thought. _'Even after getting hypothermia and nearly dying, he still threatens to make my life miserable if I so much as even think of blaming myself just a little bit. What is he, a mind reader?'_

Lelouch grinned back at him as he noticed Suzaku smiling. "There you go. Don't let me see you cry, ok? I've always liked your smile best out of all your features. I hate to see you upset." He wiped away Suzaku's tears with his thumb.

Curiosity made its way into Suzaku's heart. "Why?"

"Because, whenever I see you like this, it tears me apart inside. That's what happens when you love somebody."

"…"

"Sweet dreams, Suzaku," Lelouch murmured.

Suzaku started to climb out of the bed, but Lelouch caught his arm. His skin was still cold and clammy from the hypothermia. Very gently, Suzaku lay back down and wrapped his arms around Lelouch, pulling him into a close embrace, stroking strands of black hair from his forehead.

Lelouch fell asleep with his head against Suzaku's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**12 days later:**

It was Christmas Eve morning. A tired-looking Suzaku Kururugi smiled, satisfied, as he adjusted green tinsel and a large red bow above the doorway in the living room. Finally, everything was done. The tree was trimmed, the house had been cleaned, the Christmas lights lit the room with a cheerful glow and all of the presents underneath the tree had been wrapped in shining, beautiful papers and ribbons.

Making his way over to the phone, Suzaku picked it up, making several phone calls to Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunnnally, Milly, Sayoko, Euphemia, Cornelia and even C.C. To make sure his plan would work out. It turned out that everyone was able to attend the surprise.

Driving to the hospital, Suzaku and a nurse carefully helped Lelouch from a wheelchair and into the car.

Suzaku pulled a thin black scarf from his pocket, handing it to Lelouch. "Here, cover your eyes with this."

Lelouch's expression turned suspicious. "Why?"

Suzaku smirked. "It's a surprise."

Saying nothing, Lelouch tied the scarf around his eyes and Suzaku kissed his cheek lightly. He lifted a corner of the blindfold. "Was that it?"

"No. Cover your eyes back up until I tell you to take the blindfold off."

"All right."

They reached the house and Suzaku helped Lelouch, still blindfolded, from the car.

"Can I open them?" Lelouch asked, referring to his eyes.

"No, not yet," Suzaku replied, chuckling softly. He steered Lelouch into the living room and nodded to Kallen, who removed Lelouch's blindfold from behind and moved to stand with the others.

Lelouch's eyes were still closed. "Now can I open them?"

"All right," Suzaku allowed. "Now."

Amethyst orbs fluttered open. A slight gasp took a hold of Lelouch as he looked around the room and the scene caught his eyes.

"Welcome home, Lelouch!" chorused Nunnally, Sayoko, Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Euphemia, Cornelia and C.C. Even Arthur the cat let out a soft meow as a greeting from Milly's lap.

"You, you guys did all of this just for me?" Lelouch whispered. "Domo arigatou."

"Not us," C.C. replied from her spot on the couch, where Cheese-kun was cuddled in her lap, a Santa Claus hat on its head and her arms wrapped around its soft body. "It was mostly Suzaku. We just helped out with the decorating a little bit and agreed to come."

Lelouch turned toward Suzaku. "Arigatou, Suzaku."

"You're welcome," Suzaku smiled. "Now, let's open the presents." He handed a small gift box to Lelouch that was wrapped in violet paper and tied with a green, velvety bow. "I wanted you to share this with me."

Lelouch opened the package. Inside was a small copper locket in the shape of an oval, but it was broken in half at the hinge. Then he noticed the two separate dog tag chains. He slipped one of the necklaces around his neck and the other around Suzaku's.

"Look, Lelouch," Suzaku gently took a hold of Lelouch's half of the locket along with his own and placed the two halves together. Lelouch's half read "loved" and Suzaku's half read, "one." When the two halves were put together, they read, "loved one."

A drop landed on Suzaku's finger. _'Lelouch is... crying?'_ "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's so beautiful," Lelouch replied. "I wish I had gotten you something so precious."

"But you did."

"Huh?"

"When you fell through the ice, that was the time I'd been scared out of my mind that I can't even remember the last time I'd ever felt like that. You fought off hypothermia and lived. I couldn't ask for a better gift for Christmas this year. As long as you're here, Lelouch, I'll have everything I need."

"Uh, guys?" Rivalz interjected. He gestured to the doorway above their heads. "You're standing underneath the mistletoe."

Smiling, Suzaku told Lelouch, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Suzaku."

Lelouch tilted his face up and Suzaku bent his neck slightly. The two of them met each other's lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" everyone chorused.

**The end.**

**People & Movies I'd like to thank: **

_**Eight Below**_**: **

**For the inspiration I needed when writing the scene where Lelouch falls through the ice and is rescued.**

_**Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl**_**: **

**Inspiration for Lelouch's gasping after he is removed from the water, much like that of Will Turner's when he is found in the middle of the ocean and placed on the ship as a child, where he meets Elizabeth Swann. **

**Disney's **_**Beauty & the Beast**_**: **

**Inspiration for, "****'Can I open them?' Lelouch asked, referring to his eyes.**

'**No, not yet,' Suzaku replied, chuckling softly. He steered Lelouch into the living room and nodded to Kallen, who removed Lelouch's blindfold from behind and moved to stand with the others.**

**Lelouch's eyes were still closed. 'Now can I open them?'**

'**All right,' Suzaku allowed. 'Now.'"**

**My best friend, Mikey-chan: **

**For scaring the living crap outta me, making me worry every time u go 2 the hospital & calling me no matter how bad you feel to make sure that I don't worry as much when I need to know if you're ok. Also for providing inspiration for pretty much the entire story! Couldn't have done it without ya, tomodachi! **

**Jeanette: **

**For always supporting my fanfiction no matter what and always giving me your honest opinion. Yet another bud I couldn't have done this without!**

**The creators of **_**Code Geass**_**:**

**For letting me use their anime & giving me a series I adore! Without them, we wouldn't have a story! **

**A/N: Let's give all these people/movies a hand!** **Domo arigatou 2 those of u who chose 2 read this despite being "strapped in for the long haul" & putting up w/ the crazy "near-death experiences" I put Lelouch through and forewarned u guys about! Anywho, happy holidays 2 all u **_**Code Geass**_** lovers out there & just everyone in general! Reviews, please! (hands out gingerbread men cookies & green candy canes) ;) (;**

**Translations of Japanese Words: **

**Hai-Yes **

**Nai- No **

**Arigatou/Domo Arigatou- thank you/thank you very much **

**Kuso- Shit/ Damn it! **

**Konnichiwa- Hello**

**Gomen/ Gomen nasai- I'm sorry/ I'm very sorry**


End file.
